


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by peachaura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, M/M, Pastel Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaura/pseuds/peachaura
Summary: Phil is the nicest kid in school, but even the nicest people have difficult pasts. Phil’s past just happened to cause him to become very sensitive and scared of people touching him. The only person that he’ll let touch him is his boyfriend, Dan. If anyone else were to lay a hand on Phil, he wouldn’t take it well. So what happens when someone does? (very light pastel!Phil and football!player!dan)





	

Phil sighed as he adjusted the flower crown that lay atop his head. He wasn’t having the best of days. Phil’s most frequent bully, Charlie, was pestering him more than usual. Not to mention that it was pouring rain outside, which would be fine if it weren’t for the fact that he had to walk over a mile just to get to school. Phil was just happy it was Friday because he wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this shitty day. Plus, he got to hang out with his boyfriend every Friday, which he loved more than anything.

Dan - Phil’s boyfriend - was also his best friend and though they went to the same school, their social statuses varied quite a bit. His boyfriend at the top while Phil lay nearer to the bottom. So they never hung out at school, which was completely Phil’s doing because he didn’t want Dan to ruin a perfectly good reputation. Dan had objected more than once claiming he didn’t care what other people thought, but somewhere deep down, Phil knew he would regret it, and honestly, Phil would regret it too.

“Mr. Lester,” Phil’s head snapped up at the sound of his teacher’s voice and he hummed in response.

“Would you care to answer the question?” His teacher asked, raising his brow, obviously aware that Phil was paying absolutely no attention.

“Question, sir?” Phil mumbled, his face flaring up in embarrassment.

“Yes, Mr. Lester, a question. Something that typically has an answer,” He paused, “would you mind supplying us with that answer?”

“I apologize, sir, but I didn’t hear what the question was.” Phil said shamefully.

“I can see that, Mr. Lester. I’ll let it slide this time, but next time, _try_ to pay attention in class.”

“Yes, sir.” Phil muttered, which earned many suppressed laughs and chuckles from the class.

Phil mentally added this encounter to the list of bad things that happened today. Bad days just always seem to get worse, for once, why can’t they get better?

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of class and the end of the school day. _Finally_ , Phil thought. Phil grabbed his books off his desk and started to head to his locker to grab all his stuff before he left. He was supposed to meet Dan outside the school gates in five minutes, just like he did every Friday, so he was more rushed than normal. He needed out of this school and in the arms of his boyfriend. He needed some kind of reassurance that everything would be fine. He needed this shitty day to end.

But that was too much to ask for, _of course_ it was.

He was getting the things from his locker when he all of a sudden heard the voice of his annoying-ass bully, Charlie-fucking-Skies.

“Philly,” Charlie taunted, “leaving so soon?”

Phil gritted his teeth.

“Awe, why so tense? You know I wouldn’t hurt you.” He chuckled darkly.

That was a damn lie.

“Your _crown_ is looking a little crooked,” Charlie took a step towards Phil, “why don’t I fix it for you?”

A crowd started to slowly form around them, and with Charlie getting into Phil’s personal space, Phil started feeling a bit claustrophobic and his heart-rate started picking up - and not in the good way.

Charlie started to reach towards Phil and he felt like he couldn’t breath, he needed space, he needed out.

Phil didn’t really register what happened next, but somehow his flower crown ended up somewhere on the floor and Charlie’s hands ended up roughly shoving him - holding him against the lockers - and all Phil could do was scream.

Memories started rushing back into Phil’s mind, memories that he had tried to repress for years, memories he never wanted to think about again.

_The night seemed darker than normal with the clouds covering up the moonlight, but Phil didn’t think too much of it. He just wanted to walk around a bit and get to know the area, after all, he had just moved into town. So far, he liked what he had seen. It was a quaint town with good food, nice shops, a good school system, and seemingly good people. And all he wanted to do was see the town at night, thus ensuing his late night walk._

_Which was a stupid idea now that he looks back on it, but he went nonetheless. He walked by the park and quite a few shops that had closed a few hours ago. The town was quiet at night, something Phil quickly realized after only a few minutes of walking around. Quiet and peaceful, just as he liked it._

_Granted, the peace didn’t last forever; neither did the silence. Phil was headed home - deciding to take a different route from which he came - and on his way back, he passed by a bar. A place that was loud and rowdy, disturbing the peace and silence of the town around him. A young boy like Phil should_ not _have been walking near a bar at such late hours of the night, but he was, and that was the stupidest mistake he made in his entire life._

_For when Phil walked by the bar, some drunk moron noticed him and decided to have a little fun with the boy. Phil tried to keep his head down while passing by the place, but the man still noticed. Phil didn’t notice the man following him right away, but when he did he picked up his speed and tried his best to seem inconspicuous to the man. But it was too late, the man had already noticed Phil._

_Phil was walking by an alleyway when he heard the man let out a low growl from behind him. And the next thing Phil knew he was being pushed into the alley and roughly shoved against the wall with his head hitting the stone rather harshly._

_Phil let out a quiet grunt and tears sprang to his eyes as a response to the pain. He_ knew _he should’ve just stayed home, he was an idiot for walking around at night in a town he barely knew. He was so stupid._

 _“What’s a cute boy like you doing out on the streets at such a late time at night?” The man sneered at Phil, showing his - rather filthy - teeth, “you’re very susceptible to_ dangerous people _.” The man laughed at his own words, and not in a friendly way._

_“Let’s have some fun, shall we?” The man rhetorically asked while he started to rub his hands up and down Phil’s body._

_“No- please, stop.” Phil pleaded pathetically and the man just chuckled in response, lowering his hands further down, sneaking his hands forcibly into Phil’s pants._

_Phil started to really freak out and he started to kick and scream, but for some reason his kicks felt useless and his screams seemed quiet._

_“Hush, boy,” the man snarled, “we wouldn’t want anyone to invade our fun, would we?”_

_The man took one of his hands and placed it over Phil’s mouth, muffling his screams, but Phil still tried to make as much noise as possible. He doubted anyone was out at such a time in the night, but deep down he hoped someone would hear him and save him from the awful man._

_As the minutes passed by, the man’s advances were getting more persistent, but so were Phil’s yells and kicks. Phil mentally pleaded that someone - anyone - would help him._

_And much to his relief, someone somehow answered his pleads. Not in so many words, but in enough actions. Before the man could do anymore emotionally, mentally, and physically scarring things to Phil, another person, a boy - maybe only slightly older than Phil - walked by the alleyway and noticed what was happening. The boy’s eyes widen and he paused for only a moment before running over to Phil and shoving the man off of him._

_He locked eyes with Phil for a split second and sending him a quick and friendly smile before jumping onto the man and beating him unconscious._

_When the boy was done beating up Phil’s molester, he turned to Phil and took him in his arms in a comforting manner and just held him. Phil didn’t know why he let the boy touch him, he didn’t want to be touched by anyone ever again, but for some reason, Phil needed the boy’s arms around him, he felt_ safe _in them._

_Little did Phil know, the boy that held him in his arms that night would be the only person Phil would ever let touch him ever again in his entire life._

And just like that, Phil was back to reality. No, he was back to the present. Dan was the boy there that night, he was the boy that saved his life, the only boy he would ever allow touch from without being terrified, and the boy whose arms were currently around Phil’s body - which he only just realized.

Phil was lying in his boyfriend’s arms and his heart rate suddenly slowed to a normal pace again. Dan was whispering sweet nothings in his ear and telling him to _breathe_ , which Phil finally did. He let out deep and slow breaths when it finally registered through his head that he was safe. No one was going to hurt him with Dan around.

Phil allowed his eyes to glance up and he looked around the halls only to notice that there was a rather large crowd of students around them. They all seemed very confused, whispering things amongst themselves with confused looks.

And that’s when Phil’s eyes met Charlie’s.

Phil suddenly remembered why he was here and what exactly happened. He never really _forgot_ what was going on _,_ but he did get lost in thought.

Phil felt a rush of fear flow through him at the sight of Charlie. Charlie had never touched him, _never,_ he mostly just teased Phil and threw rude insults at him, but he never touched him, until today anyway.

“I- I don’t understand what just happened,” Charlie paused, “you were _fine_ a second ago.” He insisted.

Phil was about to speak up, but Dan beat him to it.

“It shouldn’t matter what the _fuck_ just happened, you shouldn’t have been insulting Phil, you shouldn’t have been anywhere near him- you shouldn’t be near anyone.” Dan said with so much malice in his voice Phil could barely recognize it.

“Why should you care?” Charlie let out a huff, “when do you ever care?”

“I care because I love him, so if you ever hurt him again I will not hesitate to do the same to you.”

Charlie’s eyes widen and there were collective gasps of surprise from around the room. Even Phil was surprised, he never thought Dan would admit that in front of the school.

Charlie growled but didn’t say anything else and instead walked away. And as he left, so did the crowd around them. Phil was confused to say the least, he thought that Charlie would throw insults at the both of them, but there was nothing. He just left.

“I- what just happened? Why didn’t he hurt us?” Phil asked, confusion dripping in his voice.

“People know better then to mess with the school’s best football player; even Charlie wouldn’t dare.” Dan said with a soft smile, “now, why don’t we go home?”

Phil wrapped his arms around the back of Dan’s neck and pulled him into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Phil pulled away ever so slightly - their lips still touching - and mumbled a soft, “I am home.”


End file.
